ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
RU Sirius
RU Sirius was a Heavyweight Combat Robot built by Rutgers University: Combat Robotics in New Jersey that competed exclusively at Rocket City Robot Assault in 2004. RU Sirius was a large four-wheel drive robot with a tall, sloping polycarbonate body armed with a pneumatic flipping plate on the front, as well as static spikes on the rear of the robot History Rocket City Robot Assault RU Sirius' first opponent was due to be four-wheel drive rammer The Tartan Bot, however its opponent had to forfeit the match due to unknown reasons, allowing RU Sirius to progress to the second round without a fight. RU Sirius' second fight was against powerful full-body spinner Shrederator. RU Sirius attempted to box-rush Shrederator, testing its weapon as it approached, but it missed and rammed into the arena wall. This allowed Shrederator to attempt to ram into it with its weapon up to speed, however it also missed hitting the arena wall and sending wood everywhere. RU Sirius retreated and faced Shrederator again as it attacked, ripping off the front wedge panel completely and sending RU Sirius flying. Shrederator followed up this attack by tearing into the back of RU Sirius, who promptly tapped out, giving the win to Shrederator. RU Sirius' next match was against circular wedge bot Half Baked. Half Baked and RU Sirius slowly approached each other, making contact in the middle of the ring. Half Baked managed to get under RU Sirius, which got its front wedge stuck in an upwards position preventing its flipper from working at all as it backed off. Half Baked continued to ram into the front of RU Sirius for the rest of the match, moving RU Sirius back slightly with each hit. The two sluggish robots continued these attacks for the rest of the match, and Half Baked was eventually awarded the win by judges decision, eliminating RU Sirius from the tournament. RU Sirius was not done, however, and requested a grudge match against middleweight two-wheel drive wedge Robo Wedgie. Both robots stormed out of the gate immediately rushing towards each other and slamming into each other in the centre of the arena. RU Sirius mistimed its flip, and wound up assisting Robo Wedgie in hopping up from the impact and retreating. The pair then approached each other slowly, RU Sirius managing to get under Robo Wedgie, but just out of reach from the flipper. The two robots were both immobile as a result of this and had to be unstuck. When the match resumed, RU Sirius was pushed by Robo Wedgie into the arena wall, but RU Sirius managed to get under it again, just out of reach from the flipper once more, after the pair were separated Robo Wedgie rammed RU Sirius into the wall once more as RU Sirius managed to get under it again however the pair where able to free themselves again. RU Sirius began moving forward sluggishly before coming to a stop as Robo Wedgie nudged it into the arena wall again, before RU Sirius was finally counted out, giving the win to Robo Wedgie. Before the end of the event RU Sirius organised one more grudge match against Shrederator to finish off the event as well as itself. RU Sirius attempted to box rush Shrederator before it could get up to speed, however it hit a seam in the floor, stopping it abruptly giving Shrederator a chance to spin up. RU Sirius approached Shrederator again, hitting it with the front of the robot. This didn't cause much visible damage but completely immobilized RU Sirius. Shrederator was allowed to continuously pound and tear into RU Sirius repeatedly for around a minute and a half, sending pieces of metal and polycarbonate flying across the arena littering the floor. As expected, the win was given to Shrederator, ending the event in spectacular fashion. Results * Wins: 1 (by forfeit) * Losses 2 (+2 unofficial grudge match losses) Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from New Jersey Category:US Robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots with more losses than wins